The World Ends For Real Without You
by Demoan Man Guy
Summary: Based on the hit game, Neku Sakuraba finds himself in an alternate world of Shibuya called underground. Here he must erase the creatures known as noise in order to survive and get closer to the truth. This is my epic sequel, enjoy:


fragments of those memories are scratchin' my nerves,  
and i am hearing their voice in deepest reverb,  
i've got to get out of this frame before i'm tamed why can't you leave me alone for just one night?

voice over:  
is this what you're searching for are you scared to know the truth?  
is this what you're searching for are you scared to know the truth?

i crack open my secret and then see them come in flocks one after another they're looking for the sweetest block build it up and then, yea, tear it down amuse the nine muses by making breakdown noises

(chorus 1)  
now open your eyes the pieces are all over now you should accept this it is over now keep your eyes on this corruption come on, yes you should watch this transformation

how could i ever be so credulous without a doubt?  
i kept on walking until today and i saw this sprout between the black dirt it stood with all it's strength but you smashed it up never revealing it's depth

voice over:  
is this what you're searching for? are you scared to know the truth?  
is this what you're searching for? are you scared to know the truth?

fragments of those memories are scratchin' my nerves,  
and i am hearing their voice in deepest reverb,  
i've got to get out of this frame before i'm tamed why can't you leave me alone for just one night?

(chrous 2)  
now open your eyes put yourself together now you should accept this it is over now keep your eyes on this confusion c'mon, yes you should watch this transformation

open up your eyes!

(transformation! transformation!)

now open your eyes the pieces are all over now you should accept this it is over now open your eyes put youself together now keep your eyes on this corruption now keep your eyes on this confusion come on, yes you should watch this transformation

chapter 1: 1st week in shibuya neku wakes up in shibuya only to later find that he was horribley yet awsomley raped by a sand demon. later, his penish is more powerful,  
so he finds shiki and goes to push up the sheets to da footon. "oh god oh gooooooodddddd!"  
she done be scremin louder that john cena enrarged at his tv set.

chapter 2: 2st wekk in joshua's house

joshua was a nice boy, he was also a creepy fuck that molested little girls but i have to save shibuya, so me decide that since neku is emo... only way to survive is to fight them. we go into the mushroom hut only to get raped by hot cat girl, oh man me really be squeezin liquid pin power now! "it's a lollipop now".;  
oh fu- my dick done be a lollipops now!

chapter 3: 3st week of dying to the sound of bomes ben crunshced.  
big tall man grab loli dick and break laughing. "ha! now reapers be winner!"  
i lye in pool of blood of broken penish of dieng. when you ends the world!  
now not time for game, me and joshyoshi done be fightins' armoured scorpion!

chapter 4: 4st week of silence to the scorpions!  
world done be turning fake as me and joshua fight all demons of hell in attempt to destroy the watchtower. balrog man say "fuck no crocodeels! i kill with sweerd! after epic battle of awsomness, me and joshua fighted for shibuya.

last chapter: last wekk! yoshiya versus neku to death!  
after fight i was fool to think, i know in silent hill to kill pyrmid head man.  
but maybe this hole journey show dat even thouwgh i lose all to abyss hell.  
i am the legend! i rise out of concrete to discover how me now became ivy king of death valley! end!

fragments of those memories are scratchin' my nerves,  
and i am hearing their voice in deepest reverb,  
i've got to get out of this frame before i'm tamed why can't you leave me alone for just one night?

voice over:  
is this what you're searching for are you scared to know the truth?  
is this what you're searching for are you scared to know the truth?

i crack open my secret and then see them come in flocks one after another they're looking for the sweetest block build it up and then, yea, tear it down amuse the nine muses by making breakdown noises

(chorus 1)  
now open your eyes the pieces are all over now you should accept this it is over now keep your eyes on this corruption come on, yes you should watch this transformation

how could i ever be so credulous without a doubt?  
i kept on walking until today and i saw this sprout between the black dirt it stood with all it's strength but you smashed it up never revealing it's depth

voice over:  
is this what you're searching for? are you scared to know the truth?  
is this what you're searching for? are you scared to know the truth?

fragments penishpenish,  
rape your sister for funn deepest reverb,  
i've got to get out of this new fags can'tttttt zaloooooog!!!!! one night?

(chrous 2)  
now open your eyes put yourself together now you should accept this it is over now keep your eyes on this confusion c'mon, yes you should watch this lolicon rayyyyeaaaypah!

open up your eyes! penish penish!

(transformation! transformation!)

now open your eyes the pieces are all over accept mah penish!  
it is over now open your eyes put youself together now keep your eyes on mah penish!  
another basic attacks, using items to heal yourself when needed.  
- once your turn comes again switchlegend of zelda:  
majora's mask link zelda / shiek midna & wolf link king harkinia

what's for my dinner?!

fin ende... ? 


End file.
